DSMSK/Rollenprofile
Hier findet ihr eine komplette Übersicht aller "DSMSK"-Hauptrollen, sowie Nebenrollen, die wenn möglich immer auf den neuesten Stand gebracht wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! aktuelle Hauptrollen Miles Neumann Darsteller: Miles Sult Einstieg: 2004 Kurzbeschreibung: Miles war zu Beginn ein etwas tollpatschiger Junge. Da seine Versetzung in der Schule gefährdet war und er Stress mit seinen Eltern vermeiden wollte, bittete er seinen Kumpel Walter sich in das Schulcomputersystem zu hacken und seine Zeugnisnoten zu ändern. Walter hat es zwar geschafft, vergaß jedoch auf "Übernehmen" zu drücken und so bekam Miles doch sein Originalzeugnis. Der war darauhin stinksauer und beschloß, die Schule zu schmeißen - sehr zum Ärger seiner Eltern. Nach seinem Schulabbruch bemühte er sich um einen Job, doch das war schwieriger als gedacht. Nachdem sein Vater Klaus ihm auch noch den Geldhahn zudrehte, jobbte er aus Not als Tellerwäscher. Als Gregor sieht, wie sehr Miles die Situation belastete, besorgte er ihm daraufhin eine Stelle als Kellner im Restaurant von seinem Chef Gerd, wofür er seinem Onkel mehr als dankbar war. Miles zog später von zu Hause aus und in die WG von seinen besten Freunden Ela und Ruben. Seine Attraktivität bescherte ihm schon zahlreiche One-Night-Stands. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit viele Beziehungen gehabt, die aber alle aus verschiedenen Gründen scheiterten (z.B. Astrid hat ihn Betrogen, Coco ist seine Halbschwester, Bianca starb, ...). Besonders Bianca's Tod warf ihm ziemlich aus der Bahn. Dadurch begann er Drogen zunehmen, wurde Alkoholsüchtig und entfernte sich immer mehr von seinen Freunden. Als dieser nicht auf seine Freunde hören wollte, beging er mehrere Suizidversuche. Nach einer Alkoholvergiftung und einem Kollaps merkte er, dass er sich ändern muss. Er nahm sich eine Auszeit von allem und ging nach Südamerika, kommt aber nach 3 Monaten wieder zurück. Mit der Zeit kehrte der "alte" Miles wieder zurück. Nach dieser schwierigen Zeit lernte er Isabell Meinhart kennen, in die er sich prompt verliebte. Doch die machte ihm nur etwas vor und beendete die Beziehung nach 2 Wochen wieder, denn eigentlich wollte sie nur Freundschaft. Miles kam sich daraufhin verarscht vor und schmiss sie aus Rache aus der WG-Band. Anfang 2009 hatte Miles betrunken auf einer Party einen One-Night-Stand mit der Modedesignerin Jana Pagel, die daraufhin schwanger wurde. Für Miles war dies ein Schock, aber er freundete sich mit dem Gedanken Vater zu werden an. Doch Jana hatte ganz andere Pläne und wollte das Kind mit ihrem Ehemann John Mayer in den USA großziehen. Nach einem Streit und ein paar Monaten später akzeptierte Miles ihre Entscheidung und Jana wanderte nach New York aus, versicherte ihm aber noch, dass er sie und das Kind jederzeit besuchen kommen darf. Im Dezember 2009 kam Luis dann in New York zur Welt. Im selben Monat wanderten Ruben nach L.A., und Ela nach Australien aus, um ihre Karrieren als Musiker weiter anzustreben. Danach überschrieben sie Miles die WG und hatte sie eine Zeit lang für sich alleine. Sein Bruder Chris zog einige Tage später zu ihm in die WG. Im Februar 2010 wurde das Restaurant von Gerd durch eine Gasexplosion, verschuldet von Miles' Halbbruder Niko, vollkommen zerstört. 7 Menschen kamen ums Leben, alle anderen überlebten schwerverletzt, unter Anderem auch Miles. Danach verlor er seinem Job als Kellner. Sein Stiefbruder Gerd erhielte nach dem Drama ein Jobangebot aus Dubai in einem 5-Sterne-Restaurant. Er nahm die Stelle an und verabschiedete sich aus Deutschland. Später fing Miles bei Thilo in der Imbissbude an. Im Juni 2010 kam seine Sandkastenfreundin Sam zu Besuch nach Berlin. Miles schlug ihr vor, zu ihm in die WG zu ziehen. Ein halbes Jahr später kam auch noch Kim, ebenfalls eine gute Bekannte von Miles, nach Berlin und zog ebenfalls mit in die WG ein. Von nun an sind Miles, Sam und Kim der Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Serie. Miles will cool und lässig sein, hat für jede Situation einen Spruch auf Lager und ist Urkomisch. Manchmal kann er auch jähzorning sein, wenn andere etwas schlechtes über ihn sagen, hat aber trotzdem ein gutes Herz. Er ist sehr emotional und will keine Trauer spüren. Als 2014 auch noch seine geliebte Großmutter, die er Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hat, plötzlich nach einer langen Krankheit verstarb, brach für ihn erneut eine Welt zusammen. Doch durch die schlimmen Ereignisse aus seiner Vergangenheit lernte er mit der schrecklichen Nachricht besser umzugehen als damals. Er besuchte sie regelmäßig an ihrem Grab. Zwischendurch wollte er Berühmt werden und so noch mehr Geld verdienen. Er lies ab 2013 eine Webshow produzieren. Als der technische Produzent Marc kündigte, und die Suche nach einem neuen Produzenten negativ ausfiel, beschloß er, den Webcast einzustellen. Danach versuchte er sich auch als Laienschauspieler mit einer eigenen Reality-Show. Nachdem sein Erzfeind Remy seinen Song geklaut hat, hetzen Miles und Juli ihm seinen Anwalt van der Berk auf den Hals. Nachdem er aufgab, rächte sich dieser an Miles. Doch der schlägt ihn daraufhin auf offener Straße zusammen und das ausgerechnet vor seinem Onkel Hartmut. Miles konnte rechtzeitig fliehen. Als Hartmut mit Gericht drohte, zahlte er seinem Neffen außergerichtlich ein Schmerzensgeld. 2014 fand Miles Lusy Petrova auf einem alten Industriegelände und nahm sie bei sich in die WG auf. Der erfährt von ihr, dass sie aus Kasachstan geflüchtet ist. Damit Lusy legal in Deutschland bleiben darf, geht er mit ihr eine Scheinehe ein. Die beiden freundeten sich an. Mit der Zeit entwickelten die beiden echte Gefühle füreinander und wurden wenig später ein Paar. Doch das Glück wurde zerstört, als Lusy ungewollt schwanger wurde und diese aus Angst vor Till Sunabouzu wieder zurück nach Kasachstan flüchten musste. Für Miles war das ein großer Schock. Nach einigen Monaten gab er die Suche nach Lusy auf. Als sein Vater mit seiner neuen Ehefrau Ruth wieder in Berlin ist, kann Miles es nicht fassen und weist die beiden sofort wieder ab. Klaus bittet ihm um Entschuldigung und garantiert, dass er sich geändert hat. Doch Miles schenkte ihm keinen Glauben. Als seine Stiefmutter Ruth, die sehr faul und asozial ist und Miles nicht ausstehen kann, anfängt ihn zu beleidigen, rastet er aus und hält ihr ein Messer an die Kehle. Nach dem Vorfall sind die beiden Entgültig zerstritten. Als Klaus und Ruth wieder in die USA zurückfliegen, wünscht er seinem Vater ironischerweise ein schönes Leben und dass er mit seiner neuen Familie glücklich wird. 2016 erfährt er von Klaus am Telefon, dass er mit Ruth ein Kind namens Stephanie bekommen wird. Nach der Aufruhr neutralisierte sich der Kontakt zu seinem Vater ein bisschen. Derweil reichte Lusy, die damals Noch-Ehefrau von Miles, die Scheidung ein. Nach kurzem zögern unterschrieb er die Papiere. Seit 2015 bieten Sam und die WG einen Babysitterservice an. Die Kinder mögen Miles meistens nicht und schikanieren ihn auf übelste Weise. So auch im August 2016, als eine Großfamilie namens Loud aus Michigan Urlaub bei ihren deutschen Verwandten machen wollten und ihre 11 nervigen Kinder öfters bei Miles, Sam & Kim ablieferten. Diese Kinder sind eigentlich die Nichten (und der Neffe) von Miles' Stiefmutter Ruth. Für die WG-Bewohner eine echte Herausforderung, besonders für Miles, denn die Geschwister machten ihm nur Ärger. Mit einigen der Loud-Schwestern hatte Miles sogar einen One-Night-Stand. Als Miles' Sandkastenliebe Lynn eines Tages im Kiez auftaucht, ist dieser hin und weg. Schnell wurden die beiden Freunde, neckten sich gegenseitig und erinnerten sich nostalgisch an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit in der Grundschule. Nach einer Halloweenhomeparty landen die beiden betrunken im Bett und hatten in der Nacht das erste Mal Sex miteinander. Nach kurzer Verwirrtheit begann Miles eine leidenschaftliche Affäre mit ihr. Als er feststellte, dass er sich ernsthaft in sie verliebt hat, rät Sam ihm, seine Gefühle und Gedanken aufzuschreiben und den Brief Lynn zu geben. Doch es kam nie dazu - denn sie ging von einem auf den anderen Tag wieder zurück zu ihrer Familie in die USA. Der darauf enttäuschte Miles machte sich Vorwürfe, es ihr nie gesagt zu haben. Er hatte danach für kurze Zeit eine Freundin Namens Natascha, die Lynn zwar äußerlich sehr ähnelte, aber Charakterlich das komplette Gegenteil von ihr war. Als Sam ihm klar macht, dass er sie nicht ersetzen kann, trennt sich Miles wieder von Natascha. Mittlerweile hat er sich damit abgefunden, dass Lynn erstmal nicht wieder kommen wird. Es kehrte wieder Normalität rein. Doch nach über 2 Jahren steht Lusy, Miles' Exehefrau, mit deren gemeinsamen Tochter Valentina wieder vor der Tür. Der ist völlig perplex und wundert sich über ihre plötzliche Rückkehr. Nach einer Aussprache sind die beiden nun gut befreundet und kümmern sich um deren gemeinsame Tochter. Als Miles' Schwester Kati vor der Matte steht, hat dieser anfangs keine Lust, seine nervige kleine Schwester über die Sommerferien in die WG aufzunehmen. Er gibt sich einen Ruck und nimmt sie doch noch auf. Sie kommt gut an, doch sie hält anfangs Geheim, dass sie von einer Schul-Gang gemobbt wird. Als Miles davon Wind bekommt, steht dieser voll und ganz hinter ihr und zeigt den miesen Typen, wo der Hammer hängt und schlägt diese K.O. Nach einem kurzem Prozess und einem Trick seines Anwalts Lutz van der Berk wurde Miles allerdings freigesprochen. Miles reist kurzfristig nach New York, weil Jana, die Mutter ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes Luis, einen schweren Unfall hatte. Sie bittet Miles, Luis für einige Zeit bei sich aufzunehmen. Dieser sagt sofort zu und kehrt einige Tage später mit seinem Sohn zurück nach Deutschland. Luis freut sich, endlich seine Tante, seine Stiefmutter und seine Schwester kennenzulernen. Miles nähert sich einen Jungen names Loni an, mit dem er eine lockere Affäre beginnt. Loni will mehr, doch Miles blockt ab und beendet schließlich die Affäre. Derweil lernt er seinen Schwager Sascha kennen, der nach Deutschland kommt, um seine Schwester Lusy zubesuchen... Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: Facility-Manager und Verkäufer; ehemals Kellner, Sänger und Laienschauspieler Verwandte: Klaus (Vater), Pamela (Mutter), Chris (Bruder), Theo (Bruder), Kati (Schwester), Niko (Halbbruder), Coco (Halbschwester), Juli (Halbschwester), Stephanie (Halbschwester), Sebastian (Onkel), Gregor (Onkel), Jennifer (Tante), Dagmar (Tante), Melek (Tante), Stella (Cousine), Simon (Cousin), Damian (Cousin), Sally (Cousine), Elias (Großcousin), Anna-Maria (Großmutter), Arnold (Großvater), Romina (Großmutter), Sophie (Großtante), Marie (Nichte), Benjamin (Neffe), Luis (Sohn), Valentina (Tochter), Kaya (Ehemann von Cousine), Sascha (Schwager), Ruth (Stiefmutter), Rita (Stieftante), Shirley (Stieftante), Harriet (Stiefgroßmutter), Albert (Stiefgroßvater), 1 Stiefcousin, 10 Stiefcousinen Beziehungen: Astrid (Exfreundin), Bianca (Exfreundin), Isabell (Exfreundin), Natascha (Exfreundin), Coco (Exaffäre), Mellosh (Exaffäre), Carsten (Exaffäre), Sally (Exaffäre), Becky (Exaffäre), Lynn (Exaffäre), Loni (Exaffäre), Jana (One-Night-Stand), Lena (One-Night-Stand), Jan (One-Night-Stand), Rabia (One-Night-Stand), Trixie (One-Night-Stand), Larissa (One-Night-Stand), Nina (One-Night-Stand), Amanda (One-Night-Stand), Lucy L. (One-Night-Stand), Luna (One-Night-Stand), Leni (One-Night-Stand), Lusy (Exehefrau) Samantha "Sam" El Russo Darstellerin: ''Samantha Paprocka ''Einstieg: 2010 Kurzbeschreibung: Sam ist der "Abenteuer-Typ". Sie geht immer aufs Ganze und übertreibt manchmal die Situation. Meistens ist sie für Miles die "Mutter", die ihn immer alles sagen muss. Sie ist leidenschaftliche Zockerin, spielt Video-Spiele und stellt manchmal "Let's Plays" ins Internet. Sie hat eine Menge Anzahl an Fans und Feinde, ist eher unrealistisch, vermischt die Realität und macht, was sie will. Sie geht auf ein Gymnasium für Hochbegabte, ist sehr klug und hat für jedes Problem eine Lösung. Auch trockener Humor darf bei ihr nicht fehlen. Sam ist bzw. war auch mal kleinkriminell, hatte desöfteren mit der Polizei zutun, musste sogar für einen Monat ins Jugendgefängnis, da sie illegale Computer-/Handysoftwaren und Hackerprogramme heruntergeladen hatte. 2013 erschoß sie aus Notwehr einen Einbrecher in der WG. Sam bekam Schuldgefühle und hatte Angst, ins Gefängnis zugehen. Nach dem Gerichtsverfahren wurde sie freigesprochen. 2014 wurde sie nach Russland entführt und saß dort in einem Gefängnis. Doch Miles und ein paar Kumpels holten sie wieder aus dem Gefängnis raus. Seit 2015 hat Sam ihren eigenen Babysitter-Service in der WG. Die meisten Kinder mögen Miles jedoch nicht. Im März 2016 lernte sie auf einer Unterhaltungselektronik-Messe Fancy Habgut kennen, mit der sie sich anfreundet. Doch Miles hielt sie für zu schrill und wollte, dass sie sofort verschwindet. Nach einer kurzen Zeit ging sie nach Japan, um dort zu studieren. Derweil scheint Sam sich in Miles' Exehefrau Lusy zu verlieben, doch die macht ihr verständlich klar, dass sie nicht auf Frauen steht. Nach all den Jahren spricht Sam sich mit ihrer Mutter Ludmilla, die Ende 2017 zufällig in Berlin ist, aus... Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: Gamerin, Let's Playerin, Schülerin und Babysitter Verwandte: Ludmilla (Mutter), Micha (Vater), Tiffany (Zwillingsschwester), Ashley (Schwester) Beziehungen: Bruno (Exfreund), Fancy (Flirt), Lusy (Love Interest) Kimberly "Kim" Ruschner Darstellerin: Kimberly Rodek Einstieg: 2010 Kurzbeschreibung: Kim ist eher sehr albern. Sie liebt es, im Rampenlicht zustehen und gibt ihr Geld am liebsten für Schuhe und Schminke aus. Sie hat manchmal auch eine große Klappe und redet meistens nur Unsinn. Sie kann aber auch emotional sein und hat das Herz immer am rechten Fleck. Sie war der Star einer Webshow, die Miles produzieren hat lassen. 2015 wurde sie abgesetzt und eröffnete später gemeinsam mit Sam den Babysitterservice. Außerdem ist sie mit Trixie Tang und Marco Harz gut befreundet. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: Schülerin Verwandte: Manuela (Mutter), Alma (Schwester) Beziehungen: Tim (Exfreund) Magarethe Harz-Viereck Darstellerin: ''Magarethe Eilfeld ''Einstieg: ''2012 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Magarethe Harz ist die Ehefrau vom Hausbeseitzer und Vermieter Hartmut Viereck. Sie im Gegensatz zu ihrem Ehemann nicht so zynisch und intrigant, sondern warmherzig, nett und hat ein offenes Ohr für jeden. Sie gehört zu den wenigsten im Haus, die die WG leiden kann, obwohl diese nicht viel Kontakt zu ihr hat. Sie nimmt jeden in Schutz. Vorurteile sind ihr egal. Doch selten kommt auch mal ihre 'böse' Seite aus ihr heraus... 2016 zog ihr jugendlicher, einziger Sohn Marco aus erster Ehe in die Harz/Viereck-Wohnung. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Hausfrau ''Verwandte: ''Marco (Sohn), Caro (Stieftochter), Alfred (Schwiegervater), Remy (Neffe) ''Beziehungen: ''Hartmut (Ehemann) Hartmut Viereck ''Darsteller: ''Hartmut Kick (2. Darsteller der Rolle, zuvor für einige Folgen von Hape Kerkeling verkörpert) ''Einstieg: ''2012 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Hartmut Viereck ist der neue Eigentümer und Vermieter des Hochhauses im Kiez. Er ist intrigant und boshaft. Er ist zudem auch von der WG ziemlich genervt und sorgte immer wieder dafür, dass diese ausziehen sollten, was jedoch nicht klappte. Das regte ihn sehr auf, doch mittlerweile hat er sich damit abgefunden. Hartmut hat einen ausgeprägten Familiensinn und heißt jeden, der in sein Haus zieht, willkommen. Mit seinem Vater hatte er keinen guten Draht, da dieser immer wollte, das sein Sohn seine Firma übernahm, doch er ist trotzdem Stolz auf seinen Sohn für das, was er bisher geleistet hat. Mit Till Sunabouzu machte er kriminelle Immobiliengeschäfte, doch nach einiger Zeit beendete er die Zusammenerbeit mit ihm. 2015 kam sein Neffe Remy zu Besuch, der mit Miles aus der WG einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatte. Nach dem dieser Remy in seiner Wut zusammengeschlagen hat, brachte das viel Ärger mit Hartmut ein. Doch schließlich zahlte Miles ihm und Remy aussergerichtlich Schmerzensgeld und die Sache war vergessen. 2016 suchten seine Tochter und dessen Ehemann eine neue Wohnung in Berlin und schließlich bot Hartmut den beiden an, bei ihm und seiner Ehefrau einzuziehen. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Eigentümer des Hochhauses, Vermieter, Wirt und ehemaliges Mitglied einer Mafia-Gang ''Verwandte: ''Alfred (Vater), Remy (Neffe), Caro (Tochter), Marco (Stiefsohn), Thomas (Schwiegersohn) ''Beziehungen: ''Magarethe (Ehefrau) Armin Ehlers ''Darsteller: ''Armin Ehlers ''Einstieg: 2012 Kurzbeschreibung: Armin-Aramian Ehlers''' ist der Hausmeister im Hochhaus. Nachdem der alte Hausmeister gekündigt hatte, nahm dieser die neue freie Stelle an. Er ist auch ein langjähriger und guter Bekannter von Miles. Er kennt ihn noch aus seiner Schulzeit, als Armin noch Hausmeister an seiner Schule war und dieser hin und wieder Strafarbeit bei ihm ableisten musste. Miles arbeitet bei ihm als "stellvertretender Hausmeister", hilft im Haus mit und verdient auch damit sein Geld. Armin hat Humor, ist für jeden Spaß zu haben und nimmt seine Arbeit als Hausmeister sehr ernst und ist damit auch sehr zufrieden. Er hat einen kleinen Sprachfehler, trägt oft verschmuzte Klamotten und wohnt teilweise im Keller seiner Dienststelle. Armin war mit einer Frau verheiratet und hat mit ihr eine Tochter. Er wohnte bis zu seinem neuen Job in Berlin mit ihnen auf dem Land. '''Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Hausmeister ''Verwandte: ''Lena (Tochter) ''Beziehungen: ''Sabrina (Exehefrau) Trixie Tang ''Darstellerin: Sarah Brückner Einstieg: ''2013 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Trixie ist ein typische junge Frau. Sie liebt es "Mädchenkram" wie shoppen mit ihren Mädels zu gehen. Mit Miles hatte sie einen One-Night-Stand, beschließen aber danach keine Beziehung anzufangen. Sie war mit Miles' Nichte Marie sehr gut befreundet, da sie sich vom Typ her sehr ähneln. Später zog diese wieder zu ihrem Vater. Ab und zu sieht man Trixie im Kiez. Derweil ist sie DJane im Club in der alten Ziegelei. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''DJane ''Verwandte: ''Gerald (Vater) ''Beziehungen: ''Miles (One-Night-Stand) Melisa "Mellosh" Transilvaniaoglu ''Darstellerin: Esra Can Jahnel Einstieg: ''2013 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Melisa ist die beste Kumpelin von Miles, kennen sich seit der 5. Klasse und zog 2013 mit ihrer Familie nach Berlin. Mellosh (wie sie sich selbst ernennt) und ihre Schwester Rabia hatten auch schonmal ein sexuelles Verhältnis zu Miles, beschließen aber danach "nur" Freunde zubleiben. Sie ist sehr reizbar, kann gut austeilt, ist frech und zickig, sucht bei alles und jedem Ärger, aber manchmal ist sie auch sehr zahm. Sie hat Scharlach-Rote Haare, braune Augen, trägt oft enge Jeans und hat immer ihre Handtasche mit dabei. Sie ist das typische Klischee einer jungen Frau. Mellosh ist immer übertrieben geschminkt, braucht das Geld und hatte sich schon auf viele Beziehungen mit zwielichtigen Typen eingelassen. Da diese jedoch immer wieder von ihnen enttäuscht wurde, verspürt sie einen tiefen Hass gegenüber den meisten Jungs. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''gelernte Kosmetikerin ''Verwandte: ''Elif (Mutter), Can (Vater), Rabia (Schwester) ''Beziehungen: ''Miles (Exaffäre), Enis (Exfreund) Selcan "Sally" Aydin ''Darstellerin: ''Anna Frenzel-Röhl ''Einstieg: 2013 Kurzbeschreibung: Selcan, genannt "Sally", stammt aus einer usbekischen Familie. Sie wuchs auf dem Land auf und zog 2013 nach Berlin. Im gleichem Jahr lernte sie den hübschen türkischen Eventmanager Kaya Sahin kennen. 2014 heirateten die Beiden und bekamen ihren Sohn Elias. Sally ist eine sehr kluge und selbstbewusste Frau, die weiß, wie das Leben funktioniert und kümmert sich liebevoll um ihre Verantwortungen. Wer ihr doof kommt, bezahlt mit seiner Würde. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Studentin ''Verwandte: ''Melek (Mutter), Pamela (Tante), Miles (Cousin), Chris (Cousin), Theo (Cousin), Kati (Cousine), Elias (Sohn), Romina (Großmutter), Luis (Großcousin), Valentina (Großcousine) ''Beziehungen: Miles (Exaffäre), Kaya (Ehemann) Kaya Sahin Darsteller: ''Karim Günes ''Einstieg: ''2013 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Der türkischstammige Eventmanager Kaya Sahin tauchte 2013 im Kiez auf, um die alte Ziegelei zu kaufen und daraus einen angesagten Club zu eröffnen. Er verliebte sich promt in Miles' Cousine Sally und die beiden heirateten ein Jahr später. Zusatzlich bekamen sie einen Sohn. Kaya hat fast alles in seinem Leben erreicht, was er nur wollte und ist derzeit glücklich und zufrieden. Derweil planen er und Sally, die Familie zu erweitern... Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Eventmanager, Gastronom und Besitzer des Clubs in der alten Ziegelei ''Verwandte: Elias (Sohn), Melek (Schwiegermutter) Beziehungen: ''Sally (Ehefrau) Till Sunabouzu ''Darsteller: ''Markus Iser-Simon ''Einstieg: ''2015 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Till Sunabouzu, der eigentlich Reinhard Tillmann Sunabouzu heißt, ist sehr kriminell und korrupt. Er ist ein bekannter von Hartmut und ehemaliges Mitglied einer Mafia, der plötzlich bei ihm auftauchte und ihn mit seiner ganzen Existenz bedrohte. Später übernahm er kurzzeitig die Verwaltung des Hauses. Nachdem sein Plan, die Ziegeleistraße für sich zu gewinnen, gescheitert ist, schwört er Rache. Auch die WG hatten es mit Till faustdick hinter den Ohren. Er brach bei ihnen ein, verwüstete die ganze Wohnung und klaute Geld, worauf Miles Till wütend zur Rede stellt. Der lies zuerst nicht locker, aber dann konnte Miles ihn bei der Polizei anzeigen. Er kehrte wieder zurück, als er gehört hat, dass sich Miles' Ehefrau Lusy illegal in Deutschland aufhält und sorgte dafür, dass sie für eine hohe Summe wieder zurück nach Kasachstan verschwand - was auch klappte - da er ansonsten die Scheinehe auffliegen lassen wollte. Zuvor entführte er sie und erpresste Miles mit Geld. Nachdem sein raffinierter Plan aufging, wurde es erstmal ruhig um ihm. Zwischenzeitlich war er hin und wieder im Gefängnis. Später hat Till eine Affäre mit Franziska, doch Miles warnt Franziska vor Till, doch die ist unbeeindruckt und setzt die Affäre arglos fort. Doch Miles behielt Recht: Till erpresst Franziska und fordert eine Hohe Summe an Geld. Als diese sich immer wieder weigerte, drohte die Situation zu eskalieren. Auf dem Hochhausdach sieht sich Franziska notgedrungen zu Handeln und übergab Till 50.000 € und tauchte daraufhin auf die Malediven unter. Doch zuvor rächte sie sich an ihm und täuschte ihren Tod vor und ließ es so aussehen, als hätte Till sie das Dach runtergestoßen. Danach saß er erneut in Untersuchungshaft. Nach seiner Freilassung schwörte er erneut Rache und fährt mit voller Absicht Miles' kleine Schwester Kati an und taucht danach unter. Derweil macht er illegale Geschäfte mit Miles' Nebenbuhler Francisco... Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''ehemaliges Mafia-Mitglied, Makler und Hausbesitzer ''Verwandte: ''Keine ''Beziehungen: ''Franziska (Exaffäre) Rosi Schäfer ''Darstellerin: ''Petra Marie Cammin ''Einstieg: ''2016 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Als Rosis Familienunternehmen Pleite ging, entschied sie sich, ihrer Leidenschaft weiter nachzugehen und eröffnete im Frühjahr 2016 die Imbissbude im Kiez wieder. Zu ihrem Stammkunden gehören unter anderem auch Miles aus der WG, mit dem sie sich gut versteht. Rosi ist sehr offen und hört sich gern Probleme an und gibt dazu immer einen passenden Ratschlag. Sie verlobte sich mit ihrem Lebensgefährten Rüdiger. Auf der Hochzeit fällt Rüdiger plötzlich um und stirbt später im Krankenhaus. Rosi ist daraufhin am Boden zerstört und trauert um ihren Ehemann. Nach dem Trauma kehrt nach ein paar Monaten wieder Ruhe ein und Rosi konzentriert sich wieder auf ihre Leidenschaft... Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Besitzerin einer Imbissbude ''Verwandte: ''Gerda (Schwester), Gisela (Schwester) ''Beziehungen: ''Rüdiger (Ex-Ehemann) Murat Özcan ''Darsteller: ''Birol Özkan ''Einstieg: ''2016 (Gastauftritt: 2014) '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Der Spätkauf-Besitzer Murat Özcan tauchte erstmals 2014 in der Serie auf, nachdem Miles ihn und seine Schlägerkumpels um Hilfe gebeten hat, um der nach Russland entführten Sam zuhelfen, in dem sie ein Massenhandgemenge mit den Wärtern auslösten und sie so fliehen konnte. Im April 2016 eröffnete er einen Späti im Kiez und beschäftigt momentan 3 Mitarbeiter. Miles hilft dort auch ab und zu aus. Murat ist der typische Macho-Türke. Er ist scharf auf hübsche Frauen und will seinen Spaß. Doch sein Knackpunkt dabei ist seine leichte tollpatschigkeit. Mit Miles als Kumpel reden die beiden viel über Frauen und er läd Murat auch öfters mit in seine WG ein. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Inhaber des Spätkaufs im Kiez ''Verwandte: ''Keine ''Beziehungen: ''Keine Marco Harz ''Darsteller: ''Moritz Giertefaahr ''Einstieg: ''2016 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Marco ist der Sohn von Magarethe aus 1. Ehe. Er wohnte bis 2016 bei seinem Vater und zog nach Berlin zu seiner Mutter und seinem Stiefvater. Mit seinen erst 16 Jahren ist er noch relativ unerfahren. Miles und Murat helfen ihm bei seinem Problem und versuchen ihm ein Mädchen nach dem anderen klar zu machen. Doch der hat kein Interesse an Beziehungen und möchte erstmal seinen Schulabschluss schaffen, worauf Murat ihn für ein Weichei hält. Derweil bandelt er sich mit Miles' jüngere Schwester Kati an, was Miles ein Dorn im Auge ist. Doch offensichtich steht Kati auf ihre Schwägerin Lusy und blitzt Marco damit unbewusst ab, was sich jedoch später als Irrtum herausstellte. Um die Chancen bei den Mädels zu erhöhen, holt er sich Tipps von Trixie. Diese bietet ihm das Erste Mal an, doch Marco lehnt ab... Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Schüler ''Verwandte: ''Magarethe (Mutter), Hartmut (Stiefvater), Caro (Stiefschwester), Thomas (Stiefschwager) ''Beziehungen: ''Kati (Love Interest) Caro Höffner ''Darstellerin: Emma Friedrich Einstieg: ''2016 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Caro Höffner ist die älteste Tochter von Hartmut, die im August 2016 bei ihm, ihrer Stiefmutter und ihrem Stiefbruder einzog. Sie kennt sich gut mit dem Immobiliengeschäft aus und will in die Firma Ihres Vater einstiegen. Sie ist fast genauso intrigant wie er. Ihr Ehemann Thomas zog etwas später mit bei den Harz/Vierecks ein. Mit ihm als Bauunternehmer hat sie sich den perfekten Mann an ihrer Seite geangelt. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Immobilienmaklerin und Innenarchitektin ''Verwandte: ''Hartmut (Vater), Alfred (Großvater), Remy (Cousin), Magarethe (Stiefmutter), Marco (Stiefbruder), 2 Schwestern ''Beziehungen: ''Thomas (Ehemann) Thomas Höffner ''Darsteller: ''Guido Kamps ''Einstieg: ''2016 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Thomas Höffner ist ein erfolgreicher Bauunternehmer. Er zog mit seiner Frau Caro nach Berlin bei seinem Schwiegervater ein. Mit ihr als Innenarchitektin hat er die perfekte Frau an seiner Seite. Thomas ist oft mürrisch, vielbeschäftigt und hat wenig Zeit für seine Familie. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Bauunternehmer ''Verwandte: ''Hartmut (Schwiegervater) ''Beziehungen: ''Caro (Ehefrau) Lusy Neumann ''2. Darstellerin: ''Miriam Stadter (-2017); ''1. Darstellerin: ''Lusy Skaya (2014-2015) ''Einstieg: 2014 Ausstieg: ''2015 ''Rückkehr: ''2017 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Lusy Neumann, vorher Petrova heißend, flüchtete von Kasachstan nach Deutschland. Miles fand sie auf einem alten Industriegelände und nahm sie bei sich auf. Später heiratete er diese, damit Lusy in Deutschland bleiben kann. Mit der Zeit verstanden sich die beiden sehr gut. Irgendwann wurde aus Freundschaft mehr und die beiden verliebten sich ineinander und wurden ein Paar. Doch das Glück wurde einst zerstört, als Lusy von Miles schwanger wurde und urplötzlich abgehauen ist. Nach fast 2 Jahren kehrt sie wieder zurück zu Miles mit der bereits auf die Welt gekommende Tochter Valentina. Dieser konnte es kaum fassen, als Lusy wieder in seinem Leben stand. Lusy erzählte Miles endlich den wahren Grund für ihre Flucht damals nach Kasachstan. Dieser bringt Verständnis auf und verzeiht ihren Ausritt. Die beiden pflegen derweil eine gute Freundschaft. Lusy und Miles kümmern sich derweil um dessen gemeinsamer 2-jährigen Tochter Valentina, mit der sich Miles sehr wohl in seiner Vaterrolle fühlt. Auch der aus einem One-Night-Stand entstandene Sohn von Miles, Luis, kam für ein paar Wochen nach Berlin und lernte seine Stiefmutter und seine Halbschwester kennen. Weil Lusy dringend eine Arbeit braucht, um in Deutschland Fuß zu fassen, besorgt Miles ihr ein Job als Verkäuferin im Spätkauf. Derweil sieht sie endlich ihren Bruder Sascha wieder und freut sich, seinen Schwager Miles kennenzulernen... Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Putzfrau, Verkäuferin ''Verwandte: ''Valentina (Tochter), Sascha (Bruder) ''Beziehungen: ''Miles (Exehemann) Kati Neumann ''Darstellerin: ''Julia Fölster ''Einstieg: ''2017 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Kati Neumann ist die erst 14-jährige Schwester von Miles. Sie kommt aus Hamburg, um ihren großen Bruder zu besuchen, den sie lange nicht mehr gesehen hat. Doch Miles hatte erst keine Lust seine nervige, kleine Schwester bei sich aufzunehmen, doch er gab sich einen Ruck und tat es doch noch. Sie ist klein, trägt eher altmodische Klamotten, Kniestrümpfe, hat eine Pferdeschwanzfrisur und eine Zahnspange. Miles nennt sie deshalb hin und wieder "Hasenzähnchen", was Kati gar nicht gefällt. Sie ist sehr neugierig und will immer wissen, was ihr großer Bruder grade so treibt. Sie wird von einer fiesen Gang in der Schule gemobbt. Als Miles Wind davon bekommt, vertröstet er sie liebevoll und legt sich danach mit den fiesen 8-Klässlern aus der Schule an. Als Kati unbedingt Stand-Up-Comedian werden möchte, kann Miles dies ganz und garnicht nachvollziehen, da er ihre "Witze" sehr schlecht und ausgelutscht findet. Derweil ist sie mit dem Nachbarsjungen Marco Harz befreundet, der heimlich ein bisschen auf sie steht, was Miles ein Dorn im Auge ist. Doch Kati zeigt kein Interesse an ihm. Derweil scheint sie sich für ihre Schwägerin Lusy zu interessieren, was zu einem Streit mit ihrem Bruder Miles führte, doch es waren falsche Signale. In Wirklichkeit interessiert sie sich für einen Jungen namens Benny... Sie wurde Opfer eines Attentats von Till. Nach ihrer Genesung will Miles Till wütend zur Rede stellen, doch der ist mittlerweile untergetaucht... Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''Schülerin und angehende Stand-Up-Comedian ''Verwandte: ''Klaus (Vater), Pamela (Mutter), Miles (Bruder), Chris (Bruder), Theo (Bruder), Niko (Halbbruder), Coco (Halbschwester), Juli (Halbschwester), Stephanie (Halbschwester), Sebastian (Onkel), Gregor (Onkel), Jennifer (Tante), Dagmar (Tante), Melek (Tante), Stella (Cousine), Simon (Cousin), Damian (Cousin), Sally (Cousine), Elias (Großcousin), Anna-Maria (Großmutter), Arnold (Großvater), Romina (Großmutter), Sophie (Großtante), Marie (Nichte), Benjamin (Neffe), Luis (Neffe), Valentina (Nichte), Ruth (Stiefmutter), Lucy (Schwägerin) ''Beziehungen: Benny (Love Interest) Annette Herdt Darstellerin: ''Franziska Schmitt (verkörperte von 2011-2017 auch die Rolle "Franziska Herdt") ''Einstieg: ''2017 '''Kurzbeschreibung:' Annette Herdt ist die Zwillingsschwester von Franziska Herdt. Sie wird von Franziska kontaktiert, da diese auf die Malediven geflüchtet ist und ihr jetzt die Möglichkeit gibt, ihre ehemalige Wohnung zu beziehen. Später zieht sie dort mit Leona ein. Annette ist das komplette Gegenteil von Franziska. Sie mag es Spaß zu haben und hat Lebensmut. Außerdem hat sie gelockte Haare, im Gegensatz zu Franziska, die glatte Haare hatte. Derweil ist sie in dem gegenüberliegendem Hochhaus als Hausmeisterin tätig. Daten zur Rolle: Tätigkeit: ''gelernte Hotelfachfrau, jetzt Hausmeisterin und Sekretärin ''Verwandte: ''Franziska (Zwillingsschwester), Leona (Nichte), Franz (Schwager) ''Beziehungen: Keine aktuelle Nebenrollen Rainer Michalski: '''Sekretär von Armin, früherer Hobbyangler (seit 2004) '''Leona Herdt: '''Tochter von Franziska und Franz, Nichte von Annette, Stiefschwester von Hayek (seit 2011) '''Kristina Zernickel: '''DJane und Sängerin; Exaffäre von Franz, Exfreundin von Timo (seit 2014) '''Felix Laube: '''Aushilfe im "Spätkauf" (seit 2016) '''Sascha Petrova: '''Bruder von Lusy, Onkel von Valentina, Schwager von Miles (seit 2017) '''Ludmilla El Russo: '''Mutter von Sam, Tiffany und Ashley; Exfrau von Micha (November 2017) '''aktuelle Episodendarsteller Chris Neumann: ''Student;'' Sohn von Klaus und Pamela, Bruder von Miles, Theo und Kati; Halbbruder von Niko, Coco, Juli und Stephanie; Cousin von Simon, Stella, Damian und Sally; Großcousin von Elias, Onkel von Marie, Benjamin, Luis und Valentina; Neffe von Sebastian, Gregor, Jennifer, Dagmar und Melek; Großneffe von Sophie; Enkel von Anna-Maria, Arnold und Romina; Schwager von Lucy; One-Night-Stand von Gina und Leni (2007-2011 Hauptcast, seit 2013 Episodendarsteller) Lutz van der Berk: ''Anwalt von Miles, desöfteren bei Juristischen Beistand und Gerichtsverhandlungen von Miles zusehen, Bekannter von Klaus; Vater von Nina (seit 2008) '''Remy Viereck: 'reicher Jungunternehmer, ''Neffe von Hartmut; Cousin von Caro; Erzfeind von Miles (seit 2012) '''Juli Küppers: 'Musikerin;' '''''Tochter von Barbara und Klaus; Halbschwester von Miles, Chris, Theo, Kati, Niko, Coco und Gerd; Tante von Marie, Benjamin, Luis und Valentina; Nichte von Sebastian, Gregor, Jennifer und Dagmar; Cousine von Simon, Stella und Damian; Enkelin von Anna-Maria und Arnold (seit 2013) '''Can Transilvaniaoglu: '''Vater von Mellosh und Rabia; Ehemann von Elif (seit 2013) '''Elif Transilvaniaoglu: '''Mutter von Mellosh und Rabia; Ehefrau von Can (seit 2013) '''Manuela Ruschner: '''Mutter von Kim und Alma (seit 2013) '''Tina Schulte: '''stellvertretene Hausmeisterin (seit 2013) '''Rio Viercke: '''Bekannter von Miles (seit 2014) '''Stefan Kramer: '''Reporter (seit 2014) '''Elias Aydin: '''Sohn von Sally und Kaya; Enkel von Melek; Großneffe von Pamela; Großcousin von Miles, Chris, Theo und Kati; Cousin 2. Grades von Luis und Valentina (seit 2014) '''Valentina Neumann: '''Tochter von Lusy und Miles; Halbschwester von Luis; Enkelin von Klaus und Pamela; Urenkelin von Anna-Maria, Arnold und Romina, Nichte von Chris, Theo, Kati, Niko, Coco, Juli, Stephanie und Sascha; Großnichte von Sebastian, Gregor, Jennifer und Dagmar; Urgroßnichte von Sophie; Cousine von Marie und Benjamin, Großcousine von Simon, Stella, Damian und Sally, Cousine 2. Grades von Elias (seit 2017) '''Nicole: '''Verkäuferin im "Spätkauf" (seit 2017) '''Max: '''Verkäufer im "Spätkauf" (seit 2017)